Money and Creation
This is the one of several help articles to go with the new Nation Point System. This page covers both the Resources Tab and the Economics Tab. Resources and why not having them will kill you Resources are gained from having more planets under your control (for Planetary nations) and resource mining (Migratory Fleets). For Migratory Fleets, the best places are the Dead Zones, though friendly nations may also allow you to do asteroid mining within their territory. For Planetary Nations, as stated, you'll gain resources from owning planets. As it stands as of February 17th, asteroid mining is not something implemented for Planetary Nations, and will come in a future update with Mega-Engineering in Projects. Resources are indicated within the Resources Tab. Production This shows all of the materials produced by your nation. The resources are retrieved from a sum of all your resources in the Systems or Fleet Tab. Remember, negative values are emergency deficits, and as such will automatically be removed from your production total and cannot be retrieved without improving the planet's infrastructure (build-up). Consumption This shows all of the materials consumed by your nation. The only unconsumable is your Population, and instead shown as a darker red. You can simply ignore this. The rest is calculated from Consumption under Systems or Fleet, Economic Production, Projects, and Operating Costs. These are automatically calculated. Total Balance This shows the end balance of your resources. The cell is Orange if you have a positive balance, Yellow if you have a balance of exactly 0, and Red if you have a negative balance. You will be forced to remove projects or parts of your military if red exists. Stockpiles Planetary (Planetary Nations Only) Here you may place all produced resources into your stockpile. Natural resources cannot be stockpiled. Energy may also be stockpiled, located at the very last cell of the stockpile list. Fleet (Migratory Fleets Only) Here you may place all produced resources as well as natural resources as this is your equivalence of production for all other resources. Resources will be expected to be removed as used. How Economics Works Because it does me boi. Policies Policies are where you decide the basis of your nation. System This is the type of economy your system runs on. * Capitalist * Hyper-Capitalist * Socialist * Hyper-Socialist * Communist * Hyper-Communist * Anarchist * Mercantilist Level This is your economic development classification. This affects how many workers are available. There are five available classifications, listed below. * Unindustrialized - 10% of the Population of any countries prior to the Industrial Revolution * Industrializing - 20% of the Population of Modern China or India * Industrialized - 30% of the Population of WW2 Europe / America * Post-Industrial - 25% of the Population of Modern Western Countries * Service - 15% of the Population of Bahamas or other Tourist-Based Nations You may be asking why the values for them are so low, it's because the rest that would go into workforce go into irreplaceable jobs like resource collection and civilian office and service jobs. The Civilian Portion of your workers are factory workers that are working for civilian factories and not military/government factories. Mobilization Mobilization is default set to Peace, and is expected to really remain there except during war. The nation must announce in any one of their channels that they are changing this. Changes done without telling the Administration will result in it being reset and anything done during the time being voided. * Peace - 25% Contractable Workers; 50% Contractable Factories; 60% Contractable Resources * Mobilizing - 50% Contractable Workers; 75% Contractable Factories; 70% Contractable Resources * War - 75% Contractable Workers; 90% Contractable Factories; 80% Contractable Resources * Total - 90% Contractable Workers; 95% Contractable Factories; 90% Contractable Resources Focus Focus affects your production rates of various goods. Each focus affects the products of the same color. * None - Everything is produced at default values. * Army - Equipment used for the Army is produced at a higher rate. * Mech - Equipment used for the Mechanized Force is produced at a higher rate. * Air - Equipment used for the Air Force is produced at a higher rate. * Space - Equipment used for the Space Force is produced at a higher rate. * WMD - WMDs are produced at a higher rate. Workers and Factories This section shows the total workers and factories, as well as how they break down into Civilian-use only, contractable, and contracted. Contractable is what you have left to pull out of. So long as this is at or above zero, you're fine to be producing. If it drops below zero, it will alert you and you won't be allowed to produce anything. Usable Resources This shows how much of each resource you may use. The cell will be blue if there are resources left. It will turn yellow if you have an exact balance of zero. It will turn red if you drop below 0. These are removed as factories are contracted and take in resources. Civilian Resources This shows how much of each resource is going to civilians. This is solely changed from changing Mobilization. Low values of Civil Resources will spark shortages and eventually riots. Production Product This is what you'll be producing in each row. Each product is required to expand your military in a certain way. Other uses of factories are located under projects. Factories and Production This is how many factories you've dedicated to producing certain products. The required amount to produce one amount is listed in the gray column labeled # Required. In order to produce a second amount of a product, you need to go up by another amount of that much. (So for a product requiring one, 1 factory could produce 100, and 2 factories will produce 200, while a product requiring 10 factories to produce 100 will require 20 factories to produce 200, etc.) Amount produced shows how much you are producing with your current factory load. Consumption Every product consumes some amount of each resource when it is produced. Each one will require workers to work the factories, but then the rest of the resources are depending on the product. They scale with more factories put in. Category:Official Category:Help